


No More Saying (I'm so much better at doing.)

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by World's finest, Karolsen Love, Maybe slightly different, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: What could've happen if James wasn't under mind control after kissing Kara for the first time. Idea was sparked by Supergirl Season 1 Episode 18 'Worlds Finest'.





	No More Saying (I'm so much better at doing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sending love to the Karolsen Shippers. 
> 
> Warning: this might be some of the worst working I've ever written.
> 
> But, still. Please enjoy.

Kara stands in front of a mirror, wearing a yellow dress. 'Ohh, I can't believe I'm going do this. I'm so nervous!' Kara thinks to herself. 'I've fought armed Thieves, alien criminals, a killer android, went 24 hours without powers, and even had to deal with super powered humans. Not to mention red kryptonite. And this is what scares me. Almost.' Kara takes off her glasses. 'Should I go with glasses or not.' She holds her glasses up to her eyes and lowers them. She lifts them back up to her eyes and lowers them again. "Mmm, definitely not.' She lays them on her night stand.

To say that Kara had a very eventful day would be underselling it. First, she gets thrown out of a window by a powerful scream from Siobhan. New, a little unexpected, but nothing special. And, before she can change into her Supergirl outfit and go kick Siobhan's ass, a guy in a red suit shows up, catches her and runs her miles away from National City, all in the span of a few seconds. The guy identifies himself as Barry Allen, AKA the flash, the fastest man alive on his Earth.

And to 'Liven' things up a bit more, Leslie Willis (Livewire) had escaped from the DEO and was plotting to get revenge on Mrs. Grant and Supergirl. Realizing the stakes, Kara decides to take on Livewire alone, but Barry insists on coming with her. It was a good thing too. Turns out Livewire and Siobhan, now going by Silver banshee, might've been just a tad too much for Kara to handle alone. But, after some trial and error and an epic team up with the Flash, Livewire and Silver Banshee were defeated and locked back up. Kara was sad to see Barry leave, just when they were starting to get close, but she understands that he needs to get home and so she wishes her new friend well and a safe trip back to his earth.

But, tonight? Everything could be different for Kara now. A good different this time around. Ever since she woke up after being cured of the red kryptonite, she's felt nothing but awful for all the things she did as the 'Menace known as Supergirl'. But, the one thing she regrets the most was potentially pushing away James and making him think that she wanted things to end between him and Lucy so that she could have him all to herself. She does love him, that is a fact. But, she'd never wished any harm to Lucy and especially not to James. So, tonight, maybe she can make things better between herself and James. 'Shine your light and let him come to you.' Kat's words echoing in her mind.

There's a knock at the door. 'Okay. Here we go.' Kara all but runs to the door. She opens it to find James rocking nervously in the hallway. He looks up at her, smiling. "Hey. Come in." Kara says.

"Hey." James still very anxious, rubs his hands together and clears his throat. "So, uh... Did Barry make it home?"

"Yes, I think. I hope so."

Kara and James speak at the same time and they both chuckle nervously. 

"Y'know. Why don't uh... Why don't... Why don't you go first?" James says.

As Kara talks, she thinks to herself 'This is it. Don't blow it. Don't blow it.' She repeats over and over again. Despite all the craziness that was going on earlier that day, the one think Kara couldn't help but thinking about was how was she going to win James back over. He's distanced himself from her since Lucy and she really misses her friend. But, if the way he's been acting earlier today as well as right now, it's clear that he didn't like seeing Kara and Barry all 'Buddy-buddy' like that. So, if she plays her cards right, than maybe she can get the man she's always wanted from the first moment of meeting him. Maybe even a little 'somethin somethin' tonight.

James looks a little confused. It's like he thinks he knows what Kara is saying, but doesn't want to jump to any conclusions. So he asks, "What are you trying to say?"

'Oh, just go for it!' Kara screams at herself. "No more saying. I'm so much better at doing." Kara plants her lips on James' lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. 'Oh, I've wanted this for so long. His lips are so warm and soft. _He's_ so warm and so strong, yet he's gentle. I could get use to this lips on mine. And... Maybe on other places. But, for right now, this is plenty. Oh, yeah, me and him has to be.'

Kara is the one who ends the kiss. She doesn't want to, but she still does, and looks at James expecting... Something. 'Was it good? Was it not good? Was it too good?' All those questions flash in her mind when James doesn't say anything.

He just stands there, looking like he's in shock. Kara is really hoping that James doesn't just storm out because he didn't want to kiss her but he wasn't going to stop her, not wanting to hurt her feelings by not kissing her. 'Did that make any sense?' She don't know. All she knows right now is she is really freaking out right now!

"James, Please... Say something." Kara pleads. 

James instead, pulls her back in for another kiss. She moans in surprise but soon melts into. James works his hands up and down her back and eventually caressing her cheek with his right hand. As he pulls back this time, he looks Kara deep in the eye. "Kara, I love you." Kara smiles at this and wraps herself around him. James rubs her back and plays with her hair. "I'm sorry. It's just taken me a really long time to fully realize it."

Kara, still snuggled up against him but not looking at him asks "Why did you push me away?"

"It was something Lucy said." James admits. Kara backs away but she keeps her hands firmly on James' chest. "She said that the reason you and I were spending so much time together was because we were in love with each other. At that moment, I realized that she was right! We were. Or I was, at least. I just... With everything that's happened recently: Us breaking up, me not taking it well, you with the red kryptonite, and what you said. It was all too much."

"Oh." Kara says simply.

"Me and Lucy had gone through so much, that it didn't feel right that we fell apart the way we did. Now, she didn't know you were Supergirl or that I was sort of mentoring you. She just assumed that you and I were sleeping together, not that you were out saving the world and I was a voice whispering in your ear." **** ~~~~

"But..." kara says. "Are you still glad you came here?"

James smiles. "I'm glad to still be here."

Kara smiles back and plants another kiss on James' lips. "I love you too."

They resume. James and Kara moan as they kiss each other passionately. Hands exploring each other's body, adrenaline going, blood pumping,... excitement.

Kara feels something poking her on the inside of her thigh. She pulls out of the kiss and looks down. "James..."

James opens his eyes and follows her eyes down to the bulge in his pants. "Oh! Uh, Sorry. I..."

Kara shakes her head. "No. Don't be sorry. Just don't move." She smiles seductively as she gets to her knees. She undoes his pants and gasps as she stares at James' semi hard length. "Wow! You're Beautiful!" James smiles proudly but shyly. Kara wraps her lips around him and bobs her head back and forth.

James wipes his face as he moans into his hands. Kara looks up and giggles. She then wraps a hand around his now very hard dick and begins stroking  him off.

James then gets Kara back up on her feet. As he kisses her, he picks her up and sits her on the kitchen counter. James undoes the zipper on the back of her dress and Kara just lets it fall of. James' eyes go wide. "Kara! You're not wearing a bra."

 Kara smiles. "I was kind of hoping that you'd stick around tonight. _All_ night tonight." James smiles and wraps his lips around Kara's nipples. Kara holds his head close to her chest as she moans. James then takes off his shirt with Kara's help. Once she sees James' well define abs, she automatically plants kisses on them and runs her tongue up and down. James then steps out of his pants before resuming kissing Kara's lips. James can feel that Kara isn't wearing any panties either. Oh, so she did have other plans tonight other than just talking.

James then picks her up and walks her to her bedroom. He then lays her on her back, removing the dress off of her completely.

"Y'know, you didn't have to carry me over here. Not when I could've carried you." Kara says smiling.

"Between you and me, that's fine some of the time. Just not all of the time." James kneels down, running his tongue over her clit. Kara throws her head back and moans uncontrollably. James then sticks his tongue inside her and then puts his lips on her 'lips' and start sucking away. Kara plays with herself while she stares at the ceiling. Of everything she can do and of everything she has experienced, this and this alone has been the best thing she's ever felt in her entire live. 

James then sticks two fingers inside of her, giving her the old in n' out, but with his fingers. 

"OHHH! I need that big cock inside of me!" Kara pleads. James slowly removes his fingers and his tongue from her center. He then rest his knees on her bed and pulls her close. He then places himself inside of her, takes her legs and rest them on his shoulders, and rocks in and out of her. Kara gets hold of her duvet and holds on like she's holding on for dear life. "Oh, Rao! Keep going! Oh, you feel so good!" Kara doesn't even to control herself. She just says whatever she feels like saying. If it comes up, it comes out.

James rubs Kara's legs and thighs as he works her warm and very wet clit. "You feel it, baby?"

"Yes! Keep going! Oh, Fuck! Oh, yeah!" Kara declares.

"You want more, Baby?" 

"Oh, don't you stop, James Olsen! Don't you stop!!" Kara screams. James leans forward and plows her even harder. Kara grabs his head and pulls him in for a kiss. Their tongues fight for dominion as they dance between James and Kara's lips. Kara moans in James's mouth and grabs on to his legs, keeping herself from flying right out from under him. 

James lets Kara's legs rest on the mattress as he pushes himself up by his arms. He grunts as he continues thrusting in and out of Kara. Kara's hands map out every muscle on James' chest and back. She finally wraps her arms behind James's back and hangs onto his shoulders. She looks up at him, seeing him looking like that. Grunting and all sweaty. It's a sight that Kara could get use to seeing. Hell, it's something she could get used to feeling too. James hasn't slowed up any nor has he broken his stride. He's a man in love and making love with his woman.

 

Kara has James on his back now, sitting against the bed's headboard. She straddles his hips, and is grinding on his dick, well slamming the headboard against the wall. Well, as most as she enjoys lying under him as he pumps into her and sweats, She really wanted to ride him! Wanting to take all of him inside of her as she rocked her hips, fucking his dick. James licks and sucks on Kara's titties as she continues bouncing up and down on him, careful not to break him or the bed.

"OHH! OOH!! OOH!" Is all Kara can say as she fucks James. Kara stops when James slips out of her. "Oh... No. Put it back in! Put it in!" James does as she asks and so she continues. James' hands are all over her bodies, loving every bit of his night with Kara. It's easily _the_ best night of his entire fucking life! "You're tired?" James responds by shaking his head no. "You went quiet on me."

"I'm just... (moans loudly) I'm... Hanging in there." James says. kara leans down and kisses his lips.

"Ohh! It's too good! Oh, Baby!" Kara declares. James slaps her ass and lays flat on his back. Kara looks down at him curiously. James then grabs her ass as he steadies himself. He pushes his waist upward by using his feet and fucks up into Kara, balancing her on his dick with his hands. "OHH! Oh, Yeah, yeah, yeah!! Oh, right there! Don't Stop!" Kara wails in pleasure. James smiles as he stares at her, once again never breaking his stride.

 

Kara sits on James' dick with her back to his chest. She bounces up and down on top of him, grabbing his hands and moving him hold and squeeze her breasts. James and Kara both moan loudly.

"Damn, girl!" James shouts. "You're gonna make me come!"

"Oh, yeah? Come for me, James. Come, Baby!" Kara leans forward, resting her hands and knees on the bed. She continues fucking on James' dick and James can't help but stare at her ass as she comes closer to reaching her orgasm as well. Kara massages her clit and comes all over James' dick.

"Ahh! Ohhhh, I'm gonna...!" James can't even finish his sentence.

" I wanna taste you! Come one, Baby! Come!"

James is right on the edge. Kara hops off of him and lays down. James gets to his knees, beating him off.

"Come in my mouth! Come on my tongue! And my lips!" Kara kisses at James before wrapping her mind around his dick. He does as Kara's asks and just lets it out! He grunts as he comes like a geyser. And Kara moans as she takes him in her mouth.

James on his back, panting.

Once she's finished cleaning his dick off, Kara snuggles up against him, sighing contently. "Oh, my God, James! You're a monster!"

James exhales. "That... Was just... Out of this world."

Kara lays her head on his chest. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

"No, you didn't. At all, actually." James promises.

"Oh! I was trying to be careful, but it felt so good, that I had to go all out. I thought though that I had hurt you a couple of times."

"Ah, I've been banged up before and far worst."

Kara looks back up at him. "What'd you mean?"

James looks down at her. "You know about General Zod, right?" Kara nods. "Well, let's just say that taking a headshot of the 'good' general landed me in the E.R. for a couple of months."

Oh, my God! Was it bad? Kal never said anything like that."

"Well, I asked him not to. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! James, you could have been killed!"

"Sure. I've had some close calls, but I'm still here, aren't I? I mean, I've have been killed tonight. I..." James stops when he realizes something. "I've just had sex with Supergirl! That's a story... I'm never gonna be able to tell anyone." James also realizes.

Kara looks up at him. "um, James?"

"Huh? Oh, right! So like I said, it's not a big deal! I survived getting hit by Zod, I survived being Superman's friend, I've survived to have sex with Supergirl! My life is just one big wall of Pictures!"

Kara smiles at him. "Well... If that's the case, get ready to add one on the wall." James looks at her as she places her pussy down on top of James' face, grinding on it, forcing him to eat her out some more. She then leans over and begins sucking his dick, stroking it as she does so.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
